jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Jacksepticeye
Seán William McLoughlin, born February 7, 1990, known on YouTube as Jacksepticeye or just as Jack, is an Irish YouTuber who does videos on video games and occasionally vlogs. He previously resided in Ireland, and now currently resides in Brighton, England. He proclaims himself to be the "most energetic video game commentator on YouTube". He currently has 18 million subscribers, 8.7 billion+ views, and 3.6 thousand+ videos as of February 2018. Personal life''Five Night's at Freddy's McLoughlin was born on 7 February 1990, in Athlone, Ireland, in Co. Westmeath. His mother is Aideen McLoughlin (b. 1969) and is Roman Catholic. He was a former drummer of a indie heavy-metal band named Raised to the Ground. One of his older brothers, Malcolm, is a writer.7 In the late 2000's, he graduated high school with a degree in Music Technology. In the early 2010's, McLoughlin dropped out of college after 2 years. However, after meeting a person on Interpals, he decided to study English. He finished up college around 2014, the same year that his channel reached 1 million subscribers. He started dating Danish youtuber Wiishu around early 2015 and she's currently living with him. The Jacksepticeye Foundation was established on January 30, 2017. Origin of the Name In Ireland, "Jack" is a common nickname for the name "Sean", and both his mother and friends called him this. His friends started calling him "Jacksepticeye" after a football accident where he got an eye laceration from a friend's glasses. According to him, the wound bled for quite some time and became infected after a few weeks, hence the name "Jacksepticeye". (Septic is a medical term referring to a systemic infection). Quotes *"Top of the morning to you laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome (back) to ''game name! " (current intro) *"Hello! All you beautiful people out there, my name is Jacksepticeye." (old intro) *"Hey hey guys, what is going on? I am back for another game name." (first intro) *"Any form of criticism." (Directed at Billy) *"SCREW YOU BILLY!!!" (When Billy dies, gets injured, or Billy kills him)(At random times when Billy is seen) *"Speeeeeed is keeeey!" (in Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount, and Skate 3 and pretty much every game where speed is related) *"OH HI EUNICE!!!...... I LOVE YOU" (in Bully, whenever the female character "Eunice" passes by) *"Calm your tits, character name!" (whenever someone is in panic, even if it's a male) *"GO BILLY, GO GO GO!!!" (when he does a level needing speed in Happy Wheels) *"It's too far!" (when he fails at a spikefall in Happy Wheels) *"NOTHING STOPS....THE SQUATCH!!!!" (When he uses the "Sasquatch" in Turbo Dismount) *"OOOOOWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING" (When he uses the pink lightning in Turbo Dismount) *"YOLO BITCHES!" (When he does something reckless) *"Blasphemy, of the highest order!" (When he makes a mistake) *"LIKE A BOSS!" (when he gets a difficult thing done). *"Thread the needle!" (When he attempts something that requires precision). *"When in doubt, Segway Steve!" (When he is doing a spikefall with Segway Steve in Happy Wheels). *"LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!! (Covers cam)" (When he sees something that is inappropriate for kids). *"GOOO JACKY BOY!!!" (When he starts a level with Mr. Dismount in Turbo Dismount). *"Flips for days!" (When Jack sees a character (in any game) doing flips). *"FUCKA YOU, GAME!" (When he has either outsmarted a game or when he is pissed off at a game). *"I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!" (Whenever there is a creepy girl in a game). *"And a hop, and a skip, and away we go!" (in Happy wheels, usually when using Pogo Pete or Segway Steve). *"FUCK IT!" (When he fails at something). *"Look at this sexy beast!" (Usually in Kerbal Space Program, when he creates something he labels as beautiful/majestic). *"Hey Ma!... Ma!! what is happening while pointing finger at screen! 'S awesome...! (When he sees/does something crazy going on in game). *"TWISTY NIPPLE FRESHNESS!/TWISTY FRESH NIPPLES!" (When he is excited about something). *"Well that does it for this episode of on screen!/Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! Aaand, high fives all around! (does two high fives in the air while making high five sounds). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!" (Outro) *"BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!" (When something mentions balls or when he does anything involving balls (As in circles)) *"Limber, loose, RUBBER GOOSE!" (In Happy Wheels in a level where you have to move a lot, such as ball falls and jet falls). *"Slinkey dink!" (When he does a Slinkey-like motion in any sort of game). *"GO JACKY BOYYYY!" (In Turbo Dismount, when using his face on a character at the beginning of a level). *"STEEEEEEEEVE" (In Happy Wheels when playing as Segway Steve and he fails a spikefall). *"+1 BICEPS" (whenever strength is involved). *" 'TICKY BOMB! " (When he is playing GTA V and throws a Sticky Bomb). *"You SACK O' TITS!" (In Happy Wheels and Turbo Dismount whenever his character fails at something). *Jack also uses the word "Formidable" in normal vocabulary. *"BOOPER DOOPER!" (said at random, usually at the end of his videos). *"DON'T YOU DARE WINK AT ME!!" (Said when Evie winks at him). *"YOU DON"T NEED LEGS!" (When a Happy Wheels character loses their legs). *"YOU HAD ONE JOB!!" (When a character, particularly from Happy Wheels, fails at something). *"A-Shimmy Shammy Shimmy" (Normally in Super Mario Maker when climbing up a vine.) *"I'M TRIPPING BALLS!!" (When a weird effect happens on screen.) *"A-WHOOSHI WHOOSH" (Said randomly, sometimes at the end of a video.) *"OFF ROADING BITCHES!!" (Whenever he's in a vehicle and off the road.) *"GLORY TO ARSTOTZKA! GREATEST COUNTRY!" (Randomly while playing Papers, Please). *"DETAINED!" (Usually when Jack detained the citizens/foreigners in Papers, Please). *"HOLY CHRIST ON A BIKE!" (When something exciting or scary happens). *"Oh don't look at it! Ah, it's like a tyrannosaurus!" (When Jack saw Springtrap in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *"Oooh Oh no, she walked in front of me like a fuckin T-Rex!" (When Jack saw Ballora in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location). *"Glory Greatest!" (When Jack is playing a city/kingdom building game and referring to said city/kingdom). *"Heeey Reefies!" (Whenever he spots the alien creature Reefbacks in Subnautica). Trivia * Jack is currently the 29th most subscribed channel on YouTube as of 10 January 2017. * He stated in his first ''Unravel'''' video that he liked to climb trees as a child. * Jack refers to himself as the last remaining Bossatronian from the planet Bossatronia. (2014 Cringe as referred by Jack in his first January 1, 2018 upload.) * He does various series on games, with each episode of a particular series spaced out between two or four days from each other. There are some instances, however, where he will stop playing for a few months and return. * Some of the video games he plays are ''Shadow of the Colossus, Subnautica, and Happy Wheels. * One of the two non-video game series he does is Reading Your Comments, where he responds to people's comments on YouTube, Twitter, and Tumblr. * He calls himself and his fans bosses, but always refers to himself as the superior boss. * His favourite food is cookies and cake, as well as pizza. Despite this, he explained he gets headaches if he eats too much sugary foods. * As of 2016 his dad is 80 years old, as stated in the video "Would you rather #10". * In the video Jack did on FNAF World ''he stated that Withered Bonnie is his favorite animatronic from [[Five Nights at Freddy's|''Five Nights at Freddy's]]. * Jack can dodge really impressively, as seen in PewDiePie's video "PEWDIEPIE GETS PIED". * Jack's LEAST favorite game is Alien: Colonial Marines. * In Reading Your Comments #95, Jack reveals that he's ticklish. * Jack played the part of 'Shawn Flynn' in a recording on the third chapter of Bendy and the Ink Machine. * Jack has stated that his three favourite games of all time are Shadow of the Colossus, Blood Bourne and Dark Souls. *Jack was invited to attend a movie premiere of Black Panther on February 8th, and did some stunts with the stunt men. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Male Characters